


Big book of oneshots

by V3rtig0



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Glee, High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV), One Day at a Time (TV 2017), Shameless (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V3rtig0/pseuds/V3rtig0
Summary: I tend to take a lot of time updating my works because of school and general lack of motivation. So I decided to make a collection of oneshots prompted by you, the readers.Feel free to comment any prompts along with the ship and any additional details.





	Big book of oneshots

Table Of Contents


End file.
